My Valentine
by Risa Goryukanda
Summary: Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku tidak tahu tentang cinta maupun Valentine. Namun ini adalah perjuanganku sebagai pria untuk mendapatkanmu sebagai kekasihku. #ValentineFI2020


**My Valentine**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**Genre : ****Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

Lagi-lagi gadis itu datang ke taman ini.

Gadis itu selalu membawa tas bersamanya dan sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi roti untuk diberikan pada merpati-merpati yang sengaja dilepaskan di taman tersebut. Gadis itu selalu datang ketika hari menjelang sore, saat matahari sudah tidak terlalu panas untuknya menikmati udara segar di taman berbunga itu.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto merasa penasaran pada gadis itu.

Ketika gadis itu selesai memberikan makanan pada merpati, gadis itu mengeluarkan rajutannya yang belum selesai dan selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk merajut di sana hingga satu jam.

Naruto selalu merasa terhibur melihat gadis itu merajut. Entah gadis itu menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi setiap kali membuat kesalahan, gadis itu akan merengut untuk mengulanginya lagi. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa jika reaksi gadis itu sangat menggemaskan.

Ia ingin mengenal gadis itu, tapi tidak mungkin jika gadis itu tidak takut dengannya. Penampilan Naruto selalu berantakan dan terlalu mencerminkan kesan _badboy_ seperti yang teman-temannya katakan.

"Mungkin aku harus melaporkanmu sebagai penguntit, Naruto?"

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu membuatnya langsung menoleh pada sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang. Gadis itu terlihat kesal, tapi Naruto yakin jika bukan dirinya penyebab kekesalan itu.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto panik yang langsung berputar ke arah Sakura

Emerald Sakura menatap Naruto dan gadis yang sedang merajut di belakangnya secara bergantian, "Kau menyukai tipe yang seperti itu?"

Naruto langsung menggeser tubuhnya untuk menutupi pandangan Sakura, "A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Safir Naruto melirik sekeliling taman dengan panik. "Ah, dimana Teme?"

Bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus mengubah topik.

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di sebelah Naruto, "Jangan tanya."

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Kau tak dengar? Jangan. Tanya." Sakura mengatakannya dengan penuh penekanan

"Tapi-"

"Kau mau aku meneriakkan namamu di sini sampai gadis pujaanmu itu dengar atau diam dan jangan bertanya apapun?"

Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya.

Melihat _mood _ Sakura yang tidak begitu bagus, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak membuka suara sebelum gadis itu melakukannya dulu.

Safir Naruto diam-diam kembali melirik ke arah gadis yang merajut di tengah taman. Beruntung posisi mereka berada di sudut taman dan tertutup oleh sebuah pohon yang cukup besar, membuat sosok Naruto dan Sakura tertutup jika dari sudut pandang gadis tersebut.

Alias, bebas untuk melihat ke arah gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tak mengeluarkan keberanianmu dan mengajaknya kenalan saja?"

Pertanyaan Sakura langsung membuat Naruto memalingkan pandangannya lagi, "Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya melihat merpati-merpati itu, kok."

Sakura memutar matanya, "Kau mengira aku tidak mengenalmu, ya?"

Ia tahu tidak mungkin membohongi teman masa kecilnya. Haruno Sakura terlalu mengenalnya, gadis berambut merah muda yang sesuai dengan namanya itu benar-benar mengenalnya karena sudah mengurusnya sejak kecil dulu mengingat orangtuanya selalu khawatir dengan Naruto yang sering terlibat masalah.

Seperti sekarang, Sakura mengawasinya agar dirinya tidak terlibat masalah sampai Naruto pulang ke rumah nanti. Namun, selama satu minggu ini ia sudah berhasil mengelabui Sakura dengan membiarkan gadis itu pulang dengan Sasuke, kekasihnya.

Ternyata, hal itu tidak bertahan lama.

"Jadi?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya seolah tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu?"

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah dan membantah cepat, "A-aku tidak menyukainya! Aku hanya penasaran padanya!"

"Yah, semua orang berawal dari penasaran lalu menjadi suka." Emerald Sakura melirik gadis yang masih sibuk merajut itu. "Dia terlihat baik meski sedikit kuno. Jaman sekarang, mana ada gadis seumuran kita yang merajut di taman sendirian?"

"Hey!" tegur Naruto. "Dia tidak kuno!"

Sakura tersenyum seolah mengerti maksud Naruto, "Pergilah kesana, Naruto. Perkenalkan dirimu."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menunduk dalam-dalam seolah lemas, "Kau tak mengerti, Sakura-chan."

"Hey, aku sudah pakar dalam masalah percintaan. Aku punya pacar dan kau tidak!"

"Bukan itu maskudku," sahut Naruto mengerecutkan bibirnya. "Kau lihat penampilanku. Gadis sepertinya mana mau berkenalan denganku? Jangan-jangan aku dikira preman yang mau memalak dia di taman."

"Nah, kau sudah tahu masalahnya. Kenapa kau tidak mengubah penampilanmu?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan itu masalahnya… "

Sakura yang merasa geram langsung memukul punggung Naruto hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan, "Kau ini pria atau bukan, sih?! Kalau kau sudah berani menyukai seorang wanita, kau harus berani memperjuangkannya! Masalah ditolak atau bagaimana reaksinya nanti, itu kau tak akan tahu sebelum mencoba, bukan?!"

Naruto terdiam.

Yang sahabatnya katakan memang benar. Mungkin karena Sakura adalah seorang wanita dan semua orang tahu, jika wanita lebih menggunakan perasaan daripada akal mereka. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura, entah kenapa ada sebuah keberanian dalam diri Naruto.

Sebuah kepercayaan diri untuk berkenalan dengan gadis itu.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. Ia melihat gadis itu masih sibuk merajut, namun sesekali memperhatikan sekitar saat ada merpati yang mendekati dirinya. Melihat senyum gadis itu membuat hati Naruto semakin berdebar.

Ia benar-benar ingin mengenal gadis itu.

"Kau benar, Sakura-chan. Aku akan mengenalkan diriku padanya."

Sakura langsung bertepuk tangan heboh untuk keberanian sahabatnya, "Itu baru Uzumaki Naruto yang kukenal!"

Mengambil langkah lebar, Naruto melewati pohon yang menutupi sudut taman menuju tempat gadis itu berada. Safirnya menatap lurus seakan kuda yang sedang melihat ke arah satu tujuan. Tangan dan kakinya benar-benar jalan selaras serta tubuh yang tegak lurus menunjukkan kegugupannya. Melihat cara berjalannya yang seperti robot, membuat Sakura menahan tawanya di belakang Naruto.

Sakura tahu, semakin pendek jarak yang Naruto tempuh untuk menemui gadis itu, semakin jantung Naruto berdebar keras seakan ingin melompat dari dadanya. Ia terlalu mengenal pria itu hingga tahu bagaimana reaksinya.

Di kepalanya, Naruto terus mengulang kata-kata Sakura padanya agar memotivasi dirinya untuk tidak berbalik kembali ke tempat Sakura.

Hingga ia berada tepat di depan gadis itu yang menyadari kehadirannya karena bayangan Naruto menutupi rajutannya. Saat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto, mata keduanya bertemu hingga Naruto hampir ingin melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Entah kenapa, tangan Naruto tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin dan tidak mampu berpikir apapun lagi.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan suaranya yang halus

Hampir saja Naruto menyerah dan berlari kembali ke tempat Sakura.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal!" ucapnya dengan suara keras dan kaku sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan

Dari belakang punggung Naruto, Sakura jelas menepuk jidatnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang segugup itu saat berkenalan kecuali di drama yang sering ia tonton. Mungkin ia harus memaklumi tindakan Naruto yang spontan dan tidak berbasa-basi dulu sebelum berkenalan karena pria itu sama sekali tidak pernah berpacaran atau suka dengan gadis manapun. Tapi, Sakura tidak pernah menyangka jika sahabatnya itu benar-benar parah!

"Oh," Naruto bisa mendengar gadis itu tertawa pelan sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. "Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal."

Hanya ada satu hal yang ada di kepala Naruto saat ini.

TANGAN HINATA SEHALUS SUTERA.

Naruto tidak ingin melepaskan tangan gadis itu jika memungkinkan, tapi ia tidak ingin memberikan kesan jelek pada perkenalan pertama mereka. Dengan berat hati, Naruto membiarkan tangannya berpisah dari Hinata.

"B-boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Naruto gugup

Hinata mengangguk, ia bahkan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberi tempat pada Naruto. Tentu saja, Naruto tidak membuang waktu untuk duduk di samping gadis itu. Bahkan, diam-diam Naruto bisa menghirup wangi segar bak bunga dari tubuh Hinata hanya duduk di sebelahnya.

Ia tidak menyesal untuk berkenalan dengan Hinata. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih dan mentraktir Sakura nanti sebagai imbalannya.

"Uhm, apa kau suka merajut?" tanya Naruto menunjuk rajutan berwarna merah berbentuk syal yang sedang digenggam Hinata

"Ya. Aku membuatnya untuk seseorang."

"Oh. Kekasih?" Naruto tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya

Tiba-tiba senyum Hinata berubah menjadi sedih, "Bukan."

Merasa pertanyaannya salah, Naruto langsung merubah topik. "Umurku dua puluh satu tahun. Rencananya aku akan meneruskan usaha keluarga dan sekarang masih belajar menjadi bawahan yang baik. Kau?"

Senyuman yang lembut itu kembali, "Aku juga dua puluh satu tahun. Masih kuliah."

"Wah, pasti kau pintar! Aku tidak terlalu pintar saat bersekolah, jadi ayahku memintaku untuk belajar meneruskan usahanya daripada membuang uang-"

Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam saat menyadari jika dirinya sudah membuka aib yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan di depan gadis pujaannya. Seharusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu tersanjung dan bukannya kebalikannya!

Ia sudah mengacaukannya.

Safir Naruto tidak berani menatap Hinata, ia takut jika gadis itu terlihat kecewa atau yang lebih parah, benci pada pria yang tidak memiliki pendidikan tinggi sepertinya. Naruto melirik Sakura untuk mencari pertolongan, namun seperti yang bisa ia tebak, Naruto tidak bisa melihat sosok gadis itu karena tertutup oleh pohon yang besar.

Naruto ingin sekali menggali kuburnya sekarang.

"Aku kagum padamu," sahut Hinata yang langsung membuat Naruto menoleh terkejut. "Setidaknya kau memiliki tujuan hidup."

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

Senyum Hinata berubah menjadi sedih, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan melihat jam tangannya. Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk Naruto berpisah dengan gadis itu hari ini karena Hinata sudah lebih dari satu jam berada di taman ini.

"Aku harus pulang," kata Hinata menyimpan rajutannya

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan berdiri dari tempatnya, "Ehm, kita bisa bertemu lagi besok?"

Hinata ikut berdiri sambil membawa tasnya yang berisi rajutan, "Ya. Senang mengenalmu, Naruto. Sampai jumpa besok."

Gadis itu berpaling pergi meninggalkannya dan Naruto hanya bisa menatap punggung feminin yang pergi menjauhinya. Jantung Naruto masih berdebar keras meski dirinya sudah tidak lagi bisa melihat Hinata yang menghilang diantara kerumunan orang-orang.

Semua masih terasa seperti mimpi.

Ia benar-benar berbicara dengan gadis pujaannya. Meski dengan suasana yang masih kaku, Naruto akhirnya berbicara dengan gadis itu setelah satu minggu hanya mengamati dalam diam. Ia bahkan mengetahui nama serta umur gadis itu yang kini masih berputar di kepalanya.

"Hyuuga Hinata," gumamnya pelan

**.O.O.**

Sejak hari pertama Naruto berkenalan dengan Hinata, setiap hari mereka bertemu untuk mengobrol di taman seolah itu adalah rutinitas yang harus mereka jalani. Minggu pertama, keduanya masih merasa canggung untuk mengobrol dan lebih banyak melihat merpati sambil basa basi.

Minggu kedua, Naruto dan Hinata mulai dekat dan canda gurau menghiasi setiap obrolan mereka. Tidak ada lagi batasan yang sebelumnya mereka rasakan, bahkan Naruto sudah dapat bercerita tentang segala hal dalam hidupnya. Baik yang memalukan maupun yang menarik. Begitu pula dengan alasan Hinata yang mengatakan jika dirinya tidak memiliki tujuan hidup. Hinata berkata jika ia tidak puas dengan hidupnya yang monoton karena semua sudah diatur oleh orang tuanya.

Andai Hinata tahu jika Naruto bersedia membawa gadis itu berpetualang dan merasakan segala hal yang membuat Hinata merasa jika ada hal lain yang menanti gadis itu di luar sana selain selalu menjalani rutinitas yang sama karena orang tuanya yang terlalu kaku.

Dan semakin hari, Naruto merasa jika ia tidak lagi dapat meninggalkan Hinata. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya untuk tidak berbicara dengan gadis itu. Bahkan saat Hinata pamit untuk pulang, Naruto merasa ingin menahan gadis itu lebih lama lagi. Selamanya, kalau bisa.

Intinya, Naruto ingin lebih. Apa ia terlalu cepat jika merasakan hal itu?

Tapi satu masalahnya. Apa Hinata juga merasa hal yang sama dengannya atau gadis itu hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai teman untuk mengisi waktu saat ia merajut?

"Dasar bodoh," Sakura berdecak saat mendengar keluhan sahabatnya. "Aku mengira kalau kau sudah mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Naruto menopang dagunya dengan tangan, "Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan, Sakura-chan. Apa dua minggu itu tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Kalau kalian sudah sama-sama merasa nyaman, kenapa tidak?"

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau setelah itu ia akan menjauhiku? Kalian para wanita akan selalu melakukannya setelah menolak pria!"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, "Jadi kau takut untuk dijauhi oleh Hinata?"

Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Naruto mengangguk lemah. Sakura langsung menghela nafas seakan tidak tahan dengan sikap sahabatnya yang terlalu berhati-hati tersebut. Ia memang paham ketakutan Naruto mengingat ini adalah cinta pertamanya terhadap seorang gadis.

Tapi ia tidak paham bagaimana cara untuk memberi semangat pada sahabatnya itu mengingat cara wanita dan pria berbeda.

"Mungkin kau harus bertanya pada Sasuke," ujar Sakura akhirnya

"Dimana Teme?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau sebaga kekasihnya tidak tahu?"

Sakura mengaduk minumannya. Gadis itu terlihat berbeda dengan dua minggu yang lalu saat Naruto berkenalan dengan Hinata di taman karena tidak mau bercerita. Kali ini ia siap untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan Sakura keluhkan tentang Sasuke.

Setidaknya ia memiliki alasan untuk menghajar pria itu karena sudah membuat sahabatnya merasa sedih.

"Sasuke tidak mau merayakan Valentine denganku."

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah, "Valentine? Kenapa kalian harus merayakannya?"

Sambil melotot, Sakura merendahkan suaranya. "Sepertinya aku salah orang untuk bercerita."

"Hey! Aku tidak pernah merayakan Valentine karena setahuku, itu hanya hari dimana seorang gadis memberikan cokelat pada pria, kan?"

"Bukan hanya sebatas itu, Naruto!" geram Sakura. "Jika sudah menjadi kekasih, biasanya para kekasih akan merayakan hari spesial itu!"

Semakin tidak mengerti maksud Sakura, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengeryitkan dahi. "Spesial? Bukankah untuk sepasang kekasih, semua hari itu spesial?"

BRAK!

Naruto langsung terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk saat Sakura memukul meja. Bahkan, semua orang di sekitar mereka langsung menoleh ke arah mereka dengan pandangan menusuk yang langsung membuat Naruto minta maaf.

"Kau itu sama aja seperti Sasuke, ya?!" tuding Sakura ke dada Naruto. "Kalian para cowok memang bodoh!"

"Hey!" Naruto tidak terima. "Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Kau bodoh! Kau yang tidak berani harus berbuat apa untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Hinata saja sudah bodoh! Apalagi kau dan Sasuke yang berpikiran sama tentang Valentine! Dasar makhluk bodoh!"

Sepertinya Sakura tidak menyadari dimana mereka berada saat ini karena emosinya yang memuncak. Dengan suara sekeras itu, semua orang sekarang dapat menebak-nebak apa yang menjadi masalahnya di sini.

Naruto berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan pernah pergi ke kafe ini lagi.

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil jaket yang ia gantungkan begitu saja di kursinya, membuat Naruto langsung menahan gadis itu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana, Sakura-chan?"

"Pulang. Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan pria bodoh."

Naruto menahan tangan Sakura agar gadis itu tidak pergi, "Oke, aku memang bodoh. Kuakui itu, tapi kita masih belum selesai berbicara!"

Mengerang kesal, Sakura menepis pelan tangan Naruto darinya dan kebali menuding dada sahabatnya itu. "Dengar ya, Naruto! Wanita itu memang memiliki kesabaran yang cukup dalam, namun semua itu ada batasnya. Wanita itu suka dimanja, dipuja, melihat prianya cukup peka untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh mereka. Apalagi kalau kalian mengambil langkah duluan. Itu akan menjadi lebih baik!"

Setelah mengatakannya, Sakura pergi begitu saja dari kafe itu dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam di tempat, masih mendapatkan tatapan kasihan serta penuh penasaran dari para pelanggan lainnya.

Namun, pikiran Naruto tidak berada di sana.

Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang luar biasa.

**.O.O.**

Hari itu akhirnya datang.

Empat belas Februari. Hari Valentine, hari dimana semua orang merayakannya dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Terlebih, dengan kekasih mereka.

Dan Naruto sudah mempersiapkan segalanya setelah berbincang dengan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. Sahabatnya benar, ia harus mengambil langkah. Sebagai pria, ia tidak seharusnya membiarkan gadis pujaannya terlalu lama menunggu.

Jika Hinata menolak dan menjauhinya nanti, Naruto akan terus berusaha agar gadis pujaannya itu dapat menerimanya. Seorang pria tidak boleh menyerah dengan satu penolakan, bukan?

"Wah, Naruto. Kau rapi sekali, mau kemana?"

Naruto langsung menoleh pada seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang sangat cantik di sampingnya. Meski wanita itu memakai apron yang sudah cukup tua, kecantikan wanita itu terpancar dengan senyum cerianya.

"Ibu, doakan aku. Mungkin saja aku akan mendapatkan kekasih hari ini!"

Kushina, Ibu Naruto langsung menganga. Ia tidak pernah mendengar putranya membicarakan kisah cintanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja putranya meminta doa agar hari ini mendapatkan kekasih?

"Naruto, anakku." Kushina tiba-tiba saja memeluk putranya. "Ternyata selama ini kau merasa terkucilkan saat bersama Sasuke dan Sakura sampai mau mencari kekasih di Valentine. Ibu harap kau tidak menjebak para gadis di luar sana untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

Menyadari jika ibunya salah paham, Naruto langsung melepaskan diri dari Kushina. "Ibu! Aku benar-benar akan memiliki kekasih!"

Kushina menatap Naruto skeptis, "Oh, ya? Ibu tidak pernah melihatmu bergaul dengan para gadis selain dengan Sakura dan teman-temannya. Ibu bahkan ingat kalau ada satu gadis yang menyukaimu dan berakhir patah hati karena kau tidak meresponnya."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud, Bu. Tapi aku benar-benar menemukan seorang gadis yang luar biasa. Aku yakin ibu juga akan mennyukainya."

"Hmm, kenapa kau yakin sekali?" Kushina melirik ke sebuah bungkusan yang Naruto persiapkan. "Apa yang mau kau berikan padanya?"

Naruto langsung menggeser tubuhnya untuk menutupi sambil menyengir, "Itu rahasia. Hari ini Valentine, harusnya ibu juga menyiapkan sesuatu untuk ayah dan bukannya mengurusiku!"

Kushina langsung menyeringai dengan bangga, "Tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk suamiku."

Memutar safirnya, Naruto cepat-cepat mengikat tali sepatunya dan mengecup pipi sang ibu untuk pamit, "Aku duluan."

"Ya, semoga berhasil!"

Orang mengatakan doa dan restu seorang ibu pasti akan mempermudah usahamu hari itu, membuat Naruto semakin merasa positif sekaligus gugup untuk setiap langkahnya menuju taman dimana Hinata menunggu.

Ia sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja putih yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang selama ini terlatih dan celana jeans yang merupakan ciri khas Naruto. Bagaimanapun atasannya, ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan celana jeans kesayangannya serta sepatu putih yang sengaja Naruto cuci untuk dipersiapkan hari ini.

Tak lupa Naruto memakai parfum kebanggaannya yang memiliki harum menyegarkan khas alam yang direkomendasikan oleh Sakura. Ia yakin jika Hinata pasti akan menyukainya juga mengingat mereka sama-sama seorang wanita.

Semuanya tampak sempurna dan yang tersisa hanyalah usaha Naruto untuk menyatakan segalanya pada Hinata.

Hanya memikirkannya saja, jantung Naruto sudah berdegup keras. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi nanti. Lebih baik ia memikirkan hal menyenangkan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Saat Naruto sampai di taman, safir Naruto terkejut saat melihat taman itu sudah disulap menjadi taman yang sangat romantis dengan banyak hiasan yang menunjukkan jika hari ini adalah Valentine.

Banyak para pasangan yang berfoto atau sekedar berkencan dengan berjalan-jalan di tempat itu, membuat Naruto semakin gugup. Apakah Hinata mau diajak olehnya untuk berkencan seperti itu nanti bila semuanya lancar?

Naruto cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikiran itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berpikiran macam-macam dan berfokus untuk satu tujuan.

Kaki Naruto melangkah menuju tempat biasanya ia menemui Hinata, kursi yang sangat strategis untuk memberikan makan merpati. Safir Naruto mencari sosok gadis itu dan dengan mudah menemukan rambut panjang berwarna biru gelap khas Hinata.

Gadis itu menawan seperti biasanya. Senyumnya yang manis dan bahagia saat memberikan serpihan roti pada merpati membuat Naruto ingin berlari ke tempat Hinata detik itu juga untuk memeluknya.

"Tidak, Naruto. Tidak! Kau harus fokus," gumamnya pada diri sendiri

Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Hinata yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Bahkan saat ia berada di sisi gadis itu, Naruto masih belum dapat meredakan detak jantungnya.

Malah, detak jantunya semakin menggila.

Hinata yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto langsung menoleh sambil tersenyum, "Siang, Naruto."

"Hai, Hinata!" balasnya menyapa lalu duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Sudah lama?"

Naruto baru menyadari jika pertanyaannya seperti ia ditunggu terlalu lama oleh kekasihnya dan itu membuat Naruto merasa malu sendiri. Namun, untungnya Hinata tidak mempermasalahkannya dan masih tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Tidak. Untung saja kursi kita tidak diduduki oleh orang lain mengingat hari ini banyak sekali orang."

"Ya. Hari ini spesial."

"Valentine," sahut Hinata lalu menoleh pada Naruto. "Kau tidak pergi bersama seseorang?"

Dahi Naruto langsung mengkerut, "Tidak. Aku punya agenda sendiri hari ini bersama seseorang."

Hinata langsung mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memberikan roti pada merpat yang mendekat padanya, "Kau pasti menyayangi orang itu. Apa dia tidak akan marah kalau kau berada bersamaku di hari yang spesial ini?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti maksud Hinata, "Uh, siapa yang kau maksud?"

Lavender Hinata menatap safir Naruto lurus, "Bukankah kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Yang selalu datang bersamamu di taman. Gadis berambut merah muda yang selalu bersamamu duduk di sudut taman, di balik pohon yang itu."

Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata. Ia langsung terkejut saat mengetahui Hinata menunjuk tempat dimana ia selalu duduk bersama dengan Sakura, mengintip Hinata saat mereka belum berkenalan.

Bahkan saat mereka sudah berkenalan sekalipun, tidak jarang Naruto meminta Sakura menunggu di sana agar memberinya bantuan jika ia mengacaukan pembicaraannya dengan Hinata.

Yang untungnya hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Oh, dia sahabatku." Naruto lalu menyadari satu hal. "Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu soal dia? Bukankah dari sini, kau tidak bisa melihat siapa duduk di kursi itu?"

"Terkadang aku bisa melihat rambut merah muda dan pirang kalian yang tersibak oleh angin."

"Oh."

Kemudian Naruto menyadari hal lainnya lagi. Bukankah itu artinya, Hinata sudah tahu tentang dirinya?

"Hinata," Naruto bertanya dengan ragu. "Boleh jujur? Apa jangan-jangan kau… sudah tahu tentangku sebelum kita berkenalan?"

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menarik senyum yang manis. Namun itu saja sudah cukup membuat Naruto ingin menggali kubur detik itu juga.

JADI SELAMA INI HINATA TAHU TENTANG DIRINYA!

Naruto menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini Naruto bisa berbicara dengan santainya saat sebenarnya Hinata tahu jika selama ini dia selalu memperhatikannya?

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" gumam Naruto masih menunduk dan menutup wajahnya

"Jadi, gadis itu hanya sahabatmu?"

"YA!" seru Naruto yang malu karena menyahut dengan suara keras. "Ehem, dia… sudah punya kekasih. Dan dia membantuku untuk... berkenalan denganmu."

Lavender Hinata membulat, "Benarkah? Berarti aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena sudah membuatku berkenalan dengan orang yang luar biasa seperti dirimu."

"Astaga, Hinata. Hentikan. Kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku sekarang."

Hinata mengeryit, "Kenapa kau malu?"

"Karena aku ketahuan memperhatikanmu selama ini."

Menyandarkan punggungnya, Hinata menatap pria di sampingnya dengan pandangan yang hangat. "Apa kau tahu, Naruto? Awalnya, aku takut saat menyadari tatapanmu selama beberapa hari. Namun suatu hari, aku melihatmu menolong merpati yang terjerat oleh tali-tali yang dilemparkan oleh anak-anak dan membantunya untuk lepas. Hari itu, aku menyadari jika kau pasti orang yang sangat baik."

"Itu yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk mengenalku?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, "Ya. Dan aku benar, bukan?"

"Oh, Hinata." Naruto menutup wajahnya lagi

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau memperhatikanku, Naruto? Apa karena aku aneh? Merajut sendirian di sini sambil memperhatikan merpati?"

"TIDAK!" sahut Naruto cepat. "Kau tahu bukan itu alasannya! Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau bukan orang yang aneh. Aku menyukaimu yang merajut dan memberi makan merpati, tidak seperti gadis lain!"

Hinata diam.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Hinata berdehem. "Ehm… Kau bilang… kau menyukaiku, Naruto?"

Ia sudah tidak lagi bisa menghindar. Naruto mengangguk dan memberikan bungkusan yang sedaritadi ia bawa pada Hinata. Ia membuka bungkusan tersebut yang ternyata sebuah cokelat yang ia pesan khusus dengan bentuk wajah Hinata di atasnya serta hiasanya mawar cokelat.

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Mungkin kita baru saja mengenal, tapi rasanya seperti aku sudah mengenalmu bertahun-tahun. Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta selama ini, tapi bertemu denganmu… aku tahu rasanya jatuh cinta." Naruto menatap lavender Hinata yang membalas tatapannya. "Hinata, _Do you want to be my Valentine_? Bukan hanya hari ini. Tapi selamanya?"

Hinata masih diam. Seakan gadis itu mematung dan tiba-tiba saja mata gadis itu basah dan menunduk sambil memeluk Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan bingung. Tangan Naruto ragu untuk memeluk Hinata meski ia ingin sekali melakukannya dan akhirnya menepuk punggung gadis itu.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku mau."

Melepaskan pelukannya, Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah syal rajut berwarna merah dengan inisial U. N di sana. Naruto tahu itu adalah kado Valentine yang selama ini Hinata rajut untuknya. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari jika Hinata merajut namanya?

"_Happy Valentine_, Naruto."

**.O.O.**

**END**

**Fict event untuk Fanfiction Indonesia.**

**Untuk yang ingin bergabung di grup Fanfiction Indonesia, boleh PM Risa ya :D**

**Ps : Happy Valentine my dear readers, hope this Valentine as sweet as your smile**


End file.
